Pups & The Superfan
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Jeremy Winters is the self proclaimed #1 superfan of the PAW Patrol. After meeting them in person he becomes an honorary member after saving a classmate. When he comes to Adventure Bay during a holiday break things don't go the way he wants them to & he gets jealous of everyone else. Can everyone keep him from taking things too far?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE SUPERFAN **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Monday morning. In the town of Keldra Brook there was a young boy who was really excited. His name was Jeremy Winters. He was 10 years old, lived with his parents & was a self- professed #1 fan of the PAW Patrol. He had short brown hair & white skin & wore a green & white plaid patterned long sleeve shirt over a white short sleeved shirt, black pants & green shoes. He claimed to know everything about the PAW Patrol. The reason he was so excited was because the PAW Patrol were going to be appearing at his school that day to give a presentation. Jeremy was excited ever since he learned about this.

" _I can't believe that today I'm going to meet the PAW Patrol in person. This is so exciting. I can't wait any longer"_ thought Jeremy.

During Homeroom that morning Jeremy's teacher addressed the class. Jeremy became ecstatic when he found out what she was saying.

"OK everyone today we have special guests in our school. This period they'll be coming into our class for a presentation. Without any further delay put your hands together for the PAW Patrol" said the teacher.

When Ryder & the pups walked in Jeremy stood up & started clapping & jumping around. He was acting like a kid in a candy store.

"OH MY GOD. IT'S THE PAW PATROL. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" yelled Jeremy.

"It looks like someone is really excited to meet us" said Ryder.

Jeremy's excitement got too much for him & he fainted on the spot. Everyone watched in horror as he fell to the floor.

"Marshall make sure he's OK" said Ryder.

"You got it Ryder" said Marshall.

Marshall got his 1ST aid kit out & checked on Jeremy. Luckily he wasn't hurt. When Jeremy came to his eyes met Ryder's.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryder.

"Yes I am now that you're here. I'm Jeremy. I'm your biggest fan" said Jeremy as he shook Ryder's hand vigorously.

"OK Jeremy calm down & take your seat" said the teacher.

Jeremy sat down & stared at Ryder dreamily. He felt like he was in heaven. Throughout the entire presentation Jeremy stared intently at the PAW Patrol soaking up all the information like a sponge. After they left to visit other classes Jeremy sat at his desk feeling really excited.

" _I can't believe I got to meet the PAW Patrol. They even made sure I was OK when I fainted. I'm loving today"_ thought Jeremy.

Jeremy spent all of next period daydreaming about the PAW Patrol. During recess as Jeremy was out in the playground he & the other kids were alerted to a young boy who was seemingly choking. Jeremy immediately rushed to where the PAW Patroller was & informed everyone of the situation.

"Guys you have to come quick. There's a kid in the playground choking. You have to help him" said Jeremy.

"No job is too big & no pup is too small. Let's go guys" said Ryder.

Jeremy & the PAW Patrol rushed back to the playground. The boy was still choking & everyone was just standing around not sure what to do. Ryder tried to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on the child but it didn't appear to work.

"We need to do something quick or he'll die" said Ryder.

The boy fell to the floor unconscious. Almost immediately Jeremy stepped forward & performed CPR on the boy. After a few minutes the boy regained consciousness & coughed up a marble. It turned out that he had accidentally swallowed it when he tripped over earlier. Everyone was astonished. They had never seen something so crazy happen before.

"Thanks for saving my life. I owe you" said the boy.

"Don't worry about it. As Ryder always says whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Jeremy.

Everyone clapped & cheered. Jeremy had shown a lot of courage with his heroism. Ryder stepped forward & addressed Jeremy.

"That was amazing Jeremy. I've never seen anyone do anything like this before. For your efforts I'm making you an honorary member of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder as he pinned a badge on Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy burst into tears of joy.

"Thank you so much. This is the best day of my life" said Jeremy as he wrapped his arms around Ryder. Jeremy never wanted to let him go. Soon the bell rang to signal the end of recess. Before heading off to his next class Jeremy got an autograph & a photo with the PAW Patrol. They even exchanged numbers so that they could keep in touch. Throughout the rest of the day Jeremy wore a smile on his face. Everyone in school congratulated him for his quick actions & saving a life. At the end of the school day Jeremy ran home & showed his parents his autograph, badge & photo.

"I had the best day of my life today. Now I'm an honorary member of the PAW Patrol. I even have Ryder's number so we can keep in touch" said Jeremy.

"Good on you Jeremy. Both of us are so proud of you" said Mr Winters.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well done on your accomplishments today" said Ms Winters.

"Thanks. I'm going to put this in my room with all my other PAW Patrol stuff" said Jeremy.

Jeremy went to his room & put the photo in a frame on his bedside table. He left his badge & the phone number right next to the photo. Throughout the rest of the night Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about the great day he had. As he prepared for bed that night he thought about his hopes for the future.

" _I really wish we lived in Adventure Bay. Then I could see the PAW Patrol all the time. Maybe we might move there in the future. I'd do anything to hang out with Ryder. Today was a brilliant day & I couldn't have wished for it to go any different"_ thought Jeremy as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: School's Out

Over the next several weeks Jeremy & Ryder kept in touch. They often talked about the things going on in their lives & how everything was turning out for them. Towards the end of the current school term Jeremy revealed that he & his parents would be spending the holiday break in Adventure Bay. Both of them were really excited. Jeremy couldn't wait to meet everyone in town & Ryder couldn't wait to show Jeremy around. On Saturday morning Elias, Ryder & the pups waited for Jeremy & his parents to arrive. They were coming by train & would be staying at the spare log cabin near the ski resort. Carlos & Jake also came down to meet them. As soon as the train arrived Jeremy rushed out of the train car like a kid in a candy store. He couldn't believe he was actually in Adventure Bay.

"Hi guys. It's so good to see you. I can't believe I'm actually here" said Jeremy.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay. We hope you enjoy your stay. Let's get you guys to where you'll be staying" said Ryder.

After packing their luggage in the back of Jake's car everyone headed back to the mountains. Once they arrived everyone helped the Winters unpack their stuff. Once this was done Jeremy went with Carlos, Elias, Jake, Ryder & the pups to hang out.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy. I'm Elias" said Elias as he extended his arm.

"Hi Elias. You're the kid who escaped from that serial killer aren't you?" asked Jeremy as he shook Elias' hand.

"Yes I am. That was a horrible ordeal. I hope he burns in hell for what he did" said Elias.

"I agree. What he did was disgusting. Thank god he's no longer terrorising children" said Jeremy.

"This is my pet dog Angel. She's the military pup for the PAW Patrol" said Elias as he turned to Angel.

"Nice to meet you Angel. How long have you been with the PAW Patrol for?" asked Jeremy.

"A few months. I met Elias only a week after he moved here. I saved him from a bear when he got lost in the woods while on a camping trip & he saved me from the same bear. We've been together ever since" said Angel.

"Cool. You're a Pit-bull right?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes I am" said Angel.

"I had a feeling you were. I know the breeds of every single PAW Patrol pup. Angel is a Pit-bull, Chase is a German Shepherd, Everest is a Husky, Marshall is a Dalmatian, Rocky is a Mixed Breed, Rubble is an English Bulldog, Skye is a Cockapoo, Tracker is a Chihuahua & Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador. Other than Angel, Everest & Tracker All of you live with Ryder. Angel lives with Elias, Everest lives with Jake & Tracker lives with Carlos. I could go on for hours about how much I know about you guys. I am your #1 fan after all" said Jeremy.

"Wow you definitely know a lot about the PAW Patrol. That's pretty impressive" said Carlos.

"I think you know more about them than anyone I know. You might even know more about them than Ryder does. You're quite clever" said Jake.

"Thanks. PAW Patrol is my life. Every day I dream about all these exciting adventures I go on with them. I even have a list of things I want to do with them while I'm here. How about we start by walking around town talking about our favourite rescues?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't really want to. How about we stay here & go snowboarding? That way we don't have to leave the mountains" said Ryder.

"Oh come on please. I've waited so long to do this stuff. I don't want to leave town without fulfilling my goals on this list" said Jeremy.

"Maybe some other time. Let's hit the slopes" said Ryder.

Everyone got their snowboarding gear & prepared for a day of mountain fun. Jake showed Jeremy the basics since it was the 1ST time he had ever gone snowboarding. Jeremy wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it but he didn't spend the whole day complaining either. Everyone had a great time together. At the end of the day everyone had hot chocolate & pizza. Mr & Ms Winters came by at that point & joined everyone.

"Today was such a great day. We should all get together & do this more often" said Carlos.

"I agree. We don't get to do much together as a group. Maybe next time we could get Ace, Alex, Danny, Julius, Justina, Katie & Precious' Owner to join us as well. That would be so much fun" said Elias.

"I still wish we could've spent the day in town talking about our favourite rescues. I really would've liked that" said Jeremy.

"We've got the entire holiday break to do that. I can't guarantee anything but we'll try & help make your time here special" said Ryder.

"Thanks I guess. I suppose it was fun to go snowboarding. Now I know how to do it & I've learnt a new skill. I suppose today was alright" said Jeremy.

"Anyways I suppose we should all call it a day. See you guys later" said Elias as everyone except Angel, Elias, Everest, Jake, Jeremy & his parents left.

"See you later" said Carlos, Ryder & the pups as they headed home.

"I think it's time we settle down for the night. Come on guys" said Mr Winters.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then" said Ms Winters.

"If you guys need anything just give us a call & we'll be right over" said Jake.

"We will. Goodnight" said Jeremy.

"Goodnight guys" said Jake.

After the Winters returned to their cabin they spent most of the evening watching TV. As Jeremy got ready for bed that night he thought about how disappointed he was at not doing what he wanted to.

" _It sucks that I didn't get to do what I wanted today. If I had then things wouldn't be so bad. I really don't want to waste the time I have here. By the end of the holiday break I want to make sure I complete everything on my to do list. I just hope that I can fulfil my goals"_ thought Jeremy as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Superfan Or Superbrat?

As the days went by Jeremy got to know the other people in town. He still desired to complete his itinerary of things to do while he was still in Adventure Bay. While he was able to get some things done like helping out in a rescue, being rescued himself & getting to do things with the PAW Patrol like going to the jungle & hanging out with the other kids he still became frustrated when he didn't get to do these things. At 1ST he was just a little frustrated but as time went on he became increasingly more aggressive & hot tempered. About halfway through the holiday break things reached boiling point. Elias, Jeremy & Ryder were at the Lookout trying to think of what to do.

"What do you guys want to do today?" asked Elias.

"Let's go to the beach & play with Wally & the Turbots. I hear they love to play volleyball" said Jeremy.

"I don't really feel like it. How about we stay here & play? It'll be much more fun" said Ryder.

"Why can't we do anything I want to do? Why is it always about what you want? I'm the guest here so I should be able to decide what we do & what we don't" said Jeremy.

"Since when did you have control over what we do? We have a right to do what we want without you controlling our every move" said Elias.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the #1 fan of PAW Patrol? This is no way to treat a fan" said Jeremy.

"Elias is right. We shouldn't be forced into doing something we don't want to do" said Ryder.

"This is so unfair. You guys are ruining everything. Both of you are being jerks right now. I'm not going to put up with this. Thanks for ruining my day" said Jeremy as he stormed off.

"What's his problem? Who does he think he is coming to our town trying to control our every move? He's such a control freak" said Elias.

"I don't know where his attitude came from. Let's forget about him & play soccer" said Ryder.

"Good idea. At least we'll be able to keep ourselves busy & not focus on what Jeremy is doing" said Elias.

Elias, Ryder & the pups played soccer & had a great time. Jeremy returned to the cabin in the mountains & threw a tantrum. He was really annoyed at not being able to do what he wanted.

"Why are you upset Jeremy?" asked Mr Winters.

"I don't get to do anything I want here. It's always about everyone else" said Jeremy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ms Winters.

"Elias & Ryder didn't want to go to the beach & they said that I'm trying to control them. I can't believe that they're treating me so badly. It's not fair" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy not everyone will have the same idea of wanting to do what you want. You can't force people into doing things they don't want to" said Mr Winters.

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY. THIS HOLIDAY SUCKS. I WISH EVERYONE IN TOWN WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR" yelled Jeremy as he stormed off to his room.

"I had a feeling this would happen. I just hope he doesn't end up doing something crazy" said Ms Winters.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything crazy if I have something to say about it" said Mr Winters.

Jeremy had locked himself in his room & was lying on his bed. He was mad at everyone for denying him of his wishes.

" _I can't believe my own parents are against me on this. I'll show them that I can do what I want whenever I want. That goes for everyone else in town. If they get in my way they'll be sorry"_ thought Jeremy.

Back at the Lookout Elias, Ryder & the pups had finished playing soccer & decided to go to the park. They stayed there for a few hours. None of them brought up what they thought Jeremy was doing. They didn't want to waste time thinking about the way he was acting.

"Today is a really nice day. The weather is lovely" said Angel.

"It sure is. I wish every day could be like this" said Chase.

"There's nothing like hanging out with friends on a nice & sunny day" said Marshall.

"Hopefully the rest of the holiday break is as lovely as this" said Rocky.

"I don't want this day to end. I wish it lasted forever" said Rubble.

"I agree. Today is 1 of those days where you wish you could do just about anything" said Skye.

"I don't think there's anything better than being together with you guys & having a great time" said Zuma.

"I can't argue with that. Hanging out with you guys is always fun" said Elias.

"Maybe tomorrow we can hang out with everyone else. That would be a lot better" said Ryder.

Everyone agreed. Eventually they headed back to the Lookout & played Pup Pup Boogie. All of them had a great time together. Meanwhile Jeremy was still sulking in his room. He was trying to think of ways to get what he wanted.

" _There must be some way to get everyone to do what I want. Once I figure it out everything will be perfect. I'm not going to let anyone ruin my plans. None of these people have any idea who they're messing with. Once I'm through with them they'll be sorry they ever crossed me. That goes for not only everyone in town but also the PAW Patrol & my parents. I'm not going to let them walk all over me. I'm not that kind of person. All of these people are treading on thin ice. They all better watch themselves & check over their shoulders every single moment. They never know when they might incur my wrath. It'll be awesome to see them suffer for getting in my way. For now I suppose all I can do is wait for the chance I need before swooping in & taking control"_ thought Jeremy.

That night almost everyone in town settled down & had a peaceful evening. None of them had any idea that soon things would spiral out of control & that Jeremy would do something that would not only shock the whole town but the entire country & the whole world.


	4. Chapter 4: Enough Is Enough

Over the next few days Jeremy continued to lash out at the other kids whenever he didn't get his way. On Wednesday of the 2ND week of the holiday break Jake, The kids & the PAW Patrol got together to discuss his behaviour.

"I'm getting really sick of Jeremy's behaviour. He's acted like a brat ever since he got here" said Ace.

"I agree. Every time things don't go his way he throws a tantrum like a 3 year old" said Carlos.

"I've never met anyone as controlling & rude as Jeremy before. It's worse because he doesn't even live here" said Danny.

"That's right. I don't know who he thinks he is coming to our town acting like an egomaniacal brat. I just want this holiday break to end so that he can leave & we don't have to put up with him anymore" said Elias.

"Just because he's a superfan of the PAW Patrol doesn't give him the right to boss us around. I'm really fed up with his attitude" said Katie.

"I've noticed that everytime any of us do anything together he gets jealous & acts up. I don't know how we can deal with him when he treats us all so horribly" said Ryder.

"Jeremy is really mean. He never thinks about anyone but himself" said Alex.

"I don't like him at all. I wish I never met him" said Julius.

"Same here. He doesn't deserve to be a fan of the PAW Patrol" said Justina.

"He shouldn't be welcome here. I say we throw him out of town" said Precious' Owner.

"That's not a bad idea. I feel bad for his parents. It must be a nightmare dealing with his behaviour. He's the worst person I've ever met in my entire life" said Jake.

"That's right. Gang up on me why don't you? How dare you treat me this way" said Jeremy as he appeared behind everyone. It turned out that he heard everything they were saying.

"You guys are such jerks. I'm supposed to be a guest in this town. This is no way to treat a guest" said Jeremy.

"Stop playing the victim. You should be more respectful to others" said Angel.

"The way you treat everyone is disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself" said Chase.

"You're the rudest person I've ever met. You have no place in this town" said Everest.

"I'm sure your parents are quite disappointed in you. I would be embarrassed to be them right now" said Marshall.

"I never hated anyone in my life until you came along. You make all the fans of PAW Patrol look bad" said Rocky.

"You need to learn to stop being so bossy & controlling. Nobody likes a control freak" said Rubble.

"I don't know who you think you are but I think everyone will agree with me in saying that you are a truly horrible person" said Skye.

"I'm glad I'm not part of your family. I'd run away the 1ST chance I get" said Tracker.

"You are quite possibly the epitome of a superbrat. You seem to think the whole world has to do what you say" said Zuma.

"Maybe if you guys actually did what I wanted then there wouldn't be a problem. Right now I want to have the PAW Patrol all to myself. At least that way you guys wouldn't be able to ruin everything" said Jeremy.

"The PAW Patrol are living beings not prized possessions. Nobody owns them. They don't belong to you" said Elias.

"Go get raped by Aaron some more" said Jeremy.

Everyone gasped. Elias' face turned red as he clenched his fists & glared angrily at Jeremy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?" yelled Elias.

"You heard me" said Jeremy.

"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD MEAT" screamed Elias as he tackled Jeremy to the ground. Elias pounded him with his fists as everyone looked on.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. I'LL KILL YOU YOU ABOMINATION" yelled Elias.

"GET OFF ME" yelled Jeremy.

Eventually everyone separated Elias & Jeremy. Jeremy was bruised & bloody all over.

"I'm telling my parents what you did. You're going to get in so much trouble" said Jeremy.

"You're not going to get away with this. Your parents are going to find out about your poor behaviour" said Ryder.

Jeremy was subdued so that he couldn't run away or cause any more problems. Everyone went to the ski resort & told Mr & Ms Winters exactly what happened. They assured everyone that Jeremy would be punished for his actions. Everyone left while Jeremy was taken inside.

"You've gone too far this time Jeremy. For the rest of our stay here you're not allowed to go anywhere without us & you're not allowed to see anyone including the PAW Patrol" said Mr Winters.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG" yelled Jeremy.

"That's enough Jeremy. Go to your room now. I don't want to hear another peep out of you for the rest of the day" said Ms Winters.

"I HATE YOU. THIS ISN'T OVER. YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY FOR THIS. EVERYONE IS" screamed Jeremy as he stormed off to his room. He went ballistic & left the room in complete disarray. After his anger had died down he began to plot his revenge.

" _This whole town is dead to me. 1_ _ST_ _I'll kill my parents & then I'll destroy this town. Nobody will be safe. Everybody better watch out. Once I'm through with all of them they'll all be sorry. Tomorrow they all die"_ thought Jeremy.

Meanwhile everyone else went to the beach & spent the rest of the day there. All of them had a wonderful time. At the end of the day everyone went their separate ways. Angel & Elias returned home. They weren't sure if Ella & Ethan had been told about the incident with Jeremy.

"We're home" said Elias as he walked through the door. Ella & Ethan were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm sure you're wondering about what we know about what happened with Jeremy. His parents called us & let us know about what happened. He's not allowed anywhere without them & he's not allowed to interact with anyone else in town" said Ella.

"Good. That boy is seriously insane. He joked about my kidnapping ordeal & how I should get raped some more. I swear I was this close to killing him. If he ever messes with me again he'll be sorry" said Elias.

"I feel bad for his parents. If I were them I'd start restricting his access to anything PAW Patrol related. It seems that his obsession with them is fuelling his behaviour" said Ethan.

"I'm done with him. Good thing that the holidays are nearly over & that soon he'll be going back home. Once he leaves I never want to see him again" said Elias.

"I think everyone can agree on that" said Angel.

The rest of the night was uneventful. As Elias got ready for bed that night he thought about how much of a brat Jeremy was.

" _Jeremy is crazy. I really hope he doesn't act like this at home. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have any friends. Considering the way he's been acting he doesn't deserve to have any. He picked the wrong town to mess with. He better realise that none of us are going to let him get away with what he's done"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep. Nobody in town had any way of knowing that Jeremy had already begun his plan of revenge.


	5. Chapter 5: Jeremy's Revenge

Jeremy spent the next few days planning every detail of his revenge. The 1ST part involved killing his parents. It was relatively easy for him to plan that out since he found a knife which he hid in his room in preparation. The 2ND part of the plan involved kidnapping all the kids in town & holding them hostage in a storage facility that slowly filled with water so that they would all drown & die in an agonisingly slow manner. The 3RD & final part involved detonating a bomb that would destroy Adventure Bay & kill everyone else. He planned to be the only survivor of his revenge. He put his plan into motion on Sunday morning. Ace, Alex, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Jake, Julius, Justina, Katie, Precious' Owner & Ryder all woke up that morning tied to chairs. All of them panicked when they realised what was going on.

"What the hell is going on? How did we wind up like this?" asked Ace.

"Where's Grandpa? I want my Grandpa" said Alex.

"I think we all know who's responsible for this" said Carlos.

"How did he get all of us? There's no way he could've pulled this off by himself" said Danny.

"This must be his way of getting revenge. He's probably going to kill us all" said Elias.

"I don't know how he could've pulled this off but if we don't do something we're all doomed" said Jake.

"Where's Aunt Goodway? Where is she?" asked Julius.

"I don't want to die. I'm too young" said Justina.

"Let's just hope that the PAW Patrol will come & save us. I'm sure that they'll come" said Katie.

"I want my parents. I want to go home" said Precious' Owner.

"Jeremy isn't going to get away with this. I promise all of you that right now" said Ryder.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. None of you are going anywhere" said Jeremy as he walked into the room.

"When your parents find out what you're doing you're going to get in so much trouble" said Elias.

"The only problem is that they'll never find out. They're no longer with us" said Jeremy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jake.

"I could tell you but there's no use since none of you will be around much longer anyways. Soon this whole town will be destroyed & I'll be long gone. You're all done for" said Jeremy.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to deserve this" said Ryder.

"You should've done what I wanted when you had the chance. It's too late for all of you. Nobody else knows you're here & sadly for them they won't save you in time. Goodbye" said Jeremy as he laughed maniacally & turned on the water before leaving. The water started as a small trickle which soon became a puddle. After 15 minutes the entire floorspace was covered in water. Carlos, Elias, Jake & Ryder fumbled around trying to reach their phones & Pup Pad to call for help. Eventually they all got through.

"Tracker come quick. We've all been kidnapped by Jeremy" said Carlos.

"We're in an empty warehouse. We're tied down to chairs & the whole building is filling with water" said Elias.

"Jeremy is planning something. I think he wants revenge on the town" said Jake.

"We have to stop him before it's too late. Please hurry" said Ryder.

When the pups learned of what was going on they were horrified. Up until that point none of them had any idea where they had all gone. As soon as the calls ended they got into their gear & raced to the warehouse. The water level was starting to get dangerously close to everyone's heads. If they weren't rescued soon they would drown. Eventually the entire PAW Patrol arrived. They managed to break down the door just as the water was starting to submerge everyone's heads. The water washed out into the open space. Soon everyone was untied.

"Thank god we found you guys. Everyone was getting really concerned" said Angel.

"We had no idea where any of you were until we got your calls. We got here just in time by the looks of it" said Chase.

"I couldn't find Jake, Jeremy or his parents at the ski resort. Something's up" said Everest.

"I never would've though he would go to such extreme lengths to get his way. We need to stop him" said Marshall.

"I don't know what he's planning. Whatever it is it can't be good" said Rocky.

"That boy is evil. He's probably going to try & kill everyone in town" said Rubble.

"Who knows how much time we have before he strikes again. We have to act fast" said Skye.

"He could be anywhere. We need to find him & prevent any more crazy schemes like this" said Tracker.

"I just hope we're not too late. We better get going" said Zuma.

"I have a plan. Ace, Danny & Katie will take the younger kids home while the rest of us search for Jeremy & check on his parents" said Ryder.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Elias.

Ace took Alex to Mr Porter, Danny took Julius & Justina to Mayor Goodway & Katie took Precious' Owner to her parents. When they explained what was going on the adults were horrified. Mayor Goodway declared a lockdown advising everyone to stay inside & avoid Jeremy at all costs. Carlos, Elias, Jake & Ryder headed to the ski resort & approached the log cabin that the Winters were staying in. They knocked on the door but got no answer. Knowing that something was wrong they entered the cabin & looked around. When they entered the master bedroom they were met with a horrifying sight. Mr & Ms Winters had been stabbed to death. Their mutilated bodies were still on the bed indicating that they were killed while they were still asleep. There was blood everywhere & the odour was overpowering.

"OH MY GOD. THIS IS INSANE. THAT BOY IS DOWNRIGHT EVIL" yelled Carlos.

"It's official. Jeremy is a psychopath. We need to find him now before he claims any more lives" said Elias.

"There's something seriously wrong with that boy. I can't believe he killed his own parents. That's messed up" said Jake.

"This has gone on long enough. Jeremy Winters must be stopped. This town isn't safe until we take him down" said Ryder.

Everyone headed out to search for Jeremy. Almost everyone in town was on high alert. Nobody dared to go anywhere & the whole town was so quiet someone could've heard a pin drop. Eventually Jeremy was found inside town hall with the bomb he planned to use to destroy Adventure Bay.

"How did you guys escape? This can't be happening" said Jeremy.

"It is. The game's over Jeremy. You're going to jail" said Carlos.

"Your reign of terror ends here. You're never getting out of prison for what you've done" said Elias.

"I hope you realise what you've done Jeremy. You've committed a serious crime & you'll be in prison likely for the rest of your life" said Jake.

"Never in my life has there been a mission the PAW Patrol has completed that comes close to this. I never would've thought something like this would ever happen" said Ryder.

"Whatever. You're too late to save the town. See for yourself" said Jeremy.

The bomb that Jeremy had constructed was set to go off in just 5 minutes. Jeremy refused to let them get near the bomb swinging the knife he used to murder his parents to keep them at bay. Eventually Chase realised he could use his net to subdue Jeremy.

"Ruff net" said Chase.

Jeremy was caught inside the net. He didn't seem too upset about it though.

"Stupid dog. I have a knife I can use to cut through this net. You're dumber than I thought" said Jeremy.

"That's what you think" said Angel as she rushed forward & knocked the knife out of Jeremy's reach. After doing so she worked on diffusing the bomb. There was only 1 minute left before it detonated.

"Hurry Angel. We don't have much time" said Elias.

"You're too late. Looks like I win. I knew you guys couldn't beat me" said Jeremy as he laughed like a madman. As the time ticked away everyone was becoming more panicked. With 10 seconds to go everyone ducked for cover.

"OH NO WE'RE TOO LATE. ANGEL RUN" yelled Elias.

"I've almost got it. I can do this" said Angel.

Everyone watched as the remaining time ticked away. 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed everyone as they braced themselves for the explosion. Silence followed. After a few seconds everyone looked to see what was going on. Miraculously Angel had diffused the bomb with just 1 millisecond to go. Everyone was in total disbelief.

"YES SHE DID IT. SHE DIFFUSED THE BOMB" yelled Elias.

"NO. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. THIS CAN'T HAPPEN" yelled Jeremy.

"Well it is. Your status as an honorary member of the PAW Patrol is hereby revoked. You're a disgrace. You're in so much trouble" said Ryder.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME. I DID THIS FOR YOU RYDER. PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY" yelled Jeremy.

"Too bad. You only have yourself to blame for this. I never want to see you again" said Ryder.

After being informed of Jeremy's capture Mayor Goodway announced that it was safe to move around town again. Jeremy was taken into custody & was charged with 2 counts of 1ST degree murder, 1 count of attempted mass murder & 1 count of attempted terrorism. Since he was under the age of 18 he was ineligible to face the death penalty. The maximum overall sentence he faced was 2 life sentences without parole for the 1ST degree murder charges, 100 years in prison for the attempted mass murder charge & another 100 years for the attempted terrorism charges. In short he would never be released from prison. He likely would've been kept under heavy surveillance during his sentence & he would've been banned from having anything to do with the PAW Patrol in any way possible. He also made history by becoming the youngest person in the US & probably even the world to be convicted of these charges. After he was taken away the whole town celebrated. Jeremy's rampage was finally over.

"Thank god that's over. I hope we never see him again" said Elias.

"I agree. I don't think anyone in town will ever want anything to do with that psycho ever again" said Ryder.

After this everyone went about the rest of the day doing their own thing. Jake cleaned up the cabin that the Winters were murdered in & even had the place exorcized due to his fear of ghosts. He also hoped that the murders wouldn't ruin the ski resort's reputation. The kids & the PAW Patrol spent the day together at the park. Even though they were still shaken up over the events of that day & what led up to it they tried their best not to think about it that much. At the end of the day everyone settled down for the evening. While Elias & his family ate dinner they discussed the crazy holiday break they had.

"These holidays were insane. I bet soon Jeremy's name will be known all around the world" said Angel.

"I agree with that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was declared the most evil kid in modern history" said Elias.

"I never would've thought that a 10 year old child could do something so horrifying. Stuff like this usually doesn't happen" said Ella.

"Hopefully everyone in town will be able to move on from this & get on with their lives. This isn't the 1ST tragic thing this town has experienced & it probably won't be the last. All that matters is that we can all come together & work to prevent something like this from happening again" said Ethan.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The rest of the night was uneventful. As Elias got ready for bed he thought about the way the holiday break had turned out.

" _The last 2 weeks were insane. I never would've thought that someone so young would go on to commit 1 of the most horrifying crimes ever. Hopefully tomorrow at school things will go back to normal & we can all move on from what happened. I doubt anything like this will ever happen again in this town"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
